Telemarketing has long been known as a way to directly place advertisers and other information providers into contact with consumers. However, many telemarketer calls are unwanted, nonconsensual, and considered intrusive and annoying by consumers. As a result, legislation was passed in many countries to allow consumers to opt-out of telemarketer calls by being placed on a “do not call” list. Additionally, attempts to target consumers by telemarketers has met with increasing opposition, as many telemarketer calls continue to be random and simply “cold calls.”